


It's High Time to Stop

by WhyZombiesWhy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyZombiesWhy/pseuds/WhyZombiesWhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a Tumblr post. This gist of it is that McCree is a decent human and understands that when Hanzo says stop flirting, he stops flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's High Time to Stop

McCree was pretty sure he was the only member of Blackwatch to actually take interest in the goings on of Overwatch, even Reyes, who was constantly coordinating with Morrison, kept his distance from the agents not under his command, but Jesse couldn’t help himself. After meeting person after person on joint missions, he eventually started trying to keep in contact through messaging, and shortly became acquainted with most of the crew. While most of Blackwatch practically pounced at the idea of turning tails on the glorified Overwatch, McCree didn’t see them the same. He had come to see them as the heroes they were and left before things could get messy. 

With his new found freedom McCree decided to try and right his wrongs by doing justice where he could find it as a mercenary; but all his actions never seemed as righteous as those of Overwatch. McCree felt he could do this for the rest of his days and never amount to the heroes he had known. Contract after contract McCree accepted; he saved and he took many lives during those years.

Ever since answering the recall and joining the refounded Overwatch, Jesse McCree has felt like he’d never been happier. To his complete surprise, none of the agents held him inferior for having been Blackwatch. During a celebration of a successful mission, McCree voiced his concerns and was promptly told to shut up by Lena who told him that he was as much of a hero as any of them were. Though McCree would never in his life admit it, he fell asleep with joyous tears in his eyes that night, the feelings of acceptance and success swirling in his mind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McCree sat at an uncomfortable, metal table with 76 to his left, Mei to his right, and Lena and Lucio opposing him. They had all finished a training simulation and were eating dinner in an unusually silent manner. McCree wondered if he had ever felt this uncomfortable in his life, but soon stopped when he remembered the time he had fallen off his horse but his boot caught on the saddle leaving him to drag along the dirt as his horse sprinted on. The memory would’ve had him laughing aloud if it wasn’t for the everlasting silence they had going on.

Finally, after a noticeable twitch from Lena, she swiftly lifted her head and broke the quiet with a light and cheery tone, “Okay, I’ll be the first to say it. What if the bloke is taller than Genji?”

This earned an earnest laugh from Lucio, “That’s really what you’re thinkin about? What if he flippin goes all Shimada on our Shimada!?” McCree grins at Lucio’s hand motions, no doubt meant to show all the jumping a Shimada on Shimada fight would have, if Genji’s brother is anything like him.  
“He did promise that there would be no fighting.” Mei adds, looking up from her now empty cup of tea at Lucio. “I believe him.”

“His actual words,” Morrison adds, “were ‘He got all his fight out when I confronted him last month.’ ” Though Soldier’s mask hides most facial expressions McCree felt like Jack would likely interrogate Genji’s bro than try and recruit him. Much to everyone’s demise Winston had ordered everyone to ensure that the elder Shimada felt welcomed to the Gibraltar base, and to tell him plenty of stories of heroism. Not like he really needed to do that, McCree thought that they all would share a story or two simply over talk of the weather.

The group falls back into silence at this, though not as palpable, (A word Winston taught him after making an in private joke about the growing tension between Lucio and Symmetra.) and McCree found himself thinking about what a fuss the new Shimada is causing. Two months prior to today Lucio had joined and there wasn’t any kind of drama then, and even just nine days ago Winston allowed the former Vishkar employee to join up. While there was plenty of drama then she had no one on as on edge as a male black widow durin’ supper, like he could say there is now. McCree wanted to share his newly thought up phrase but thought it would go under appreciated at the moment, so he stored it for later.

He decides to pipe up, “Well I have been likin’ Winston’s dedication to finding good recruits,” he pauses to nod at Lucio who gave him a smile as big as the Mississippi River in return, “ and am gonna greet the older Shimada with the best Southern hospitality I know.” 

He gets quite the look from the whole table, even 76 turns his head to let McCree know that he is givin’ him a look. 

“Pfft, careful McCree, you don’t to charm the socks off of him.” Lucio jests with the same smile. “If you’re not the whole world will fall in love with you.”

“Hey now! Don’t sass me!, I am a very charmin’ man. Just feel lucky that everyone here hasn’t fallen head over heals for me.” McCree puts on a face of mock insult, he gets laughs from Lucio and Mei and even a low chuckle out of 76. Meanwhile Lena has struck a pose with her head tilted up and her eyes closed, her hand dramatically laid over her face.

“Mi amor, you’re Southern sayings and witty comebacks have bested my better judgement and common sense, I am yours.” The sarcasm is heavy with Lena’s words and Mei bursts into a fit of giggles.

Before McCree can say anything in return Athena’s voice comes in over the intercom, “Genji and his brother will be arriving in the Southern Hanger in fifteen minutes, Winston asks that anyone willing will greet them when they land.”

“It’s time already? I’ll see you there loves!” No one has time to respond before Lena’s trash is thrown away and she’s left the dining room through the metal door leading South. 

Lucio pops out of his seat nearly as fast, “Well I’m gonna go too, I’d like to greet him first hand, yeah know?” and with that he’s out the door, although McCree watches him through the double wide swing doors that lead North, up until the swinging door cuts his view.

“Hmm, can’t decide if I should be there or not.” McCree voices to the remaining Jack and Mei. He glances side to side to see 76 as unmoved as ever, with his left hand tightly gripped onto his “#1 Dad” mug - the mug being a joke gift from Hana - and Mei eating quickly with her right hand and holding her communicator in the other.

With an audible gulp she replies, “Well it sounds like Reinhardt will be there, but Zarya is busy lifting and she can’t be bothered. I don’t think I’ll go either, there will be plenty of chances to introduce myself right?” With that she cleans up her mess and heads for the door.

McCree takes a drink and then makes sure to noisily clear his throat, and before she can get out a door banters, “And where are you off to, if not the hanger? That is if you don’t mind me askin’.”

Mei turns around and slightly blushes as she admits, “Well I thought since Reinhardt left Miss. Zaryanova alone I could keep her company.”

McCree gives her a toothy grin and a wink, and after a thought of better judgement adds, “Give her some of that Chinese charm.” He just makes her blush deepen and she quickly 180’s and is also out the swinging doors.

Yet again Jesse finds himself with silence, but he has long since learned that the Jack Morrison that sits next to him is much less chatty than the Jack Morrison he would talk to back in the old days of Overwatch. McCree figures he should give it a shot anyway.

“So 76,” Jesse has also learned to not call him Jack or Morrison, unless he wants to get him more twisted than a tornado, “will you be greetin’ Shimada One and Shimada Two?”

“...”  
“ ‘Cause, ah, ya know that might change if I’m goin’ or not” he tries.

“...”

“Cool, well ya know what? I am gonna go and meet him, see ya around partn’r.” That does get him a grunt from Morrison, but no luck with actual words. Hana is the only one that seems to reliably be able to get him talkin’.

As McCree leaves through the door leading South he looks over his shoulder to see Jack just staring down at his coffee. “Morbid man, what happened to you?” McCree whispers to himself as he continues past the threshold and straight on to the hanger. The whole way there he busies himself with thinking of all the charms he could pull on the new guy.

McCree finds a small gathering of Lena, Lucio, Reinhardt, and to his surprise Hana. Lucio has changed outfits from when Jesse last saw him, he is now wearing a green shirt with his trademarked logo on the front and some slightly darker green sweatpants, although the customary skates are still on. All four are in some kind of discussion but Lucio spots McCree’s approach and slowly skates over.

“Eastwood, glad you came. Our welcome party would’ve been seriously lacking without you. Is Mei coming?” There is still so much enthusiasm in Lucio’s words that McCree feels like he should be able to see the excitement radiate off him.

“Nah, Mei had somethin’ else to do, and ya know, yer not suppos’d to dress down for first impressions.” McCree gestures to the sweats. Lucio looks down at them in a moment of confusion before looking back up with continued enthusiasm.

“They’re normally what I wear when I need to be somewhere right out of the shower, couldn’t meet the new guy smellin’ like I did after that sim.” Lucio’s words strike a moment of panic into McCree. It doesn’t matter how charmin’ he is if he smells like he does now.

Lucio notices the look of sudden shock on the cowboy’s face, “Awe man, you really didn’t think to shower before comin’ here did you. Huh, well I bet Lena didn’t make that mistake.” 

Before McCree can stop him Lucio turns and yells, “Hey Trace! Did ya shower before coming here, or are you a sweat box like Eastwood?” McCree gets a little embarrassed by Lucio sharing his failure for hygiene to to whole group, but can’t bring himself to get mad the the smiling face that turns back to face him and says, “Oh look, she’s comin’ over.”  
Lena doesn’t blink over but rather just casually walks, a rarity to see McCree thinks. Once she’s within close enough distance to not yell she answers, “Actually I didn’t shower, but not to worry love, whenever I recall I go to my previous temp. and don’t need to sweat as much. Sucks for you though.” She says the last part looking at McCree. She take a smell of McCree and her face lights up, “Wait a ticket! You smell just like Reinhardt. Hey Reinhardt come over here!”

Lena succeeds in catching the attention of both Reinhardt and Hana and they both head over. As they approach McCree notices heavy pit stains on Reinhardt’s huge shirt and once close enough can smell it too.

“We were just talking about how Reinhardt came here all smelly, and now I smell you are too.” Hana practically gloats to McCree, as if he didn’t already know what the situation was. 

“I’m glad to know I’m not alone here!” Reinhardt’s booming voice started, “If you are so worried about your first impression just stay close to me. You don’t show your sweat with that poncho.”

His words left McCree in an even more sour mood; how many times must he say that he doesn’t wear a poncho? McCree thinks better about pointing it out again and instead questions, “How in tarnation did you know I was lookin’ for a good first impression?” He gets a booming laugh in response.

“When have you not? And your face looked so worried. I’m glad my sweatiness could help.” Reinhardt’s response caused laughter among those present except McCree. He was never big on bein’ laughed at, even in jest and good company.

Once the second of laughter was over McCree changes the subject with, “So clue me in on somethin’ here Hana, how come everytime there’s a meetin’ you're too busy streaming your games to attend, but there’s an optional one and no one even had to ask ya twice?”

McCree gets what he would call a devious smile, “Well what can I say? Story missions are always boring, but the optional ones are fun.” Before McCree can ask what she means by that Luco laughs, “More like you just wanted to be able to record any legendary dragon fights for your channel.”

Hana’s right hand briefly touches her communicator at her hip, “That could be a potential factor.” She eluids, but after receiving looks from the group cracks, “Fine that’s why I stopped my stream early, but you don’t understand, a badass bro on bro dragon fight would get me millions of views.”  
McCree huffs, “And I suppose your real short in the views department?” Hana frowns at that. “More like I could always use more, I think you forget old man, I play to win.” with the use of her catchphrase Tracer sighs, “You all should stop with your catchphrase nonsense. I’m not sure if you noticed loves, but Dr. Zielger said ‘Heroes never die!’ after every one of her rezes last mission; I don’t think I can handle being the only one without one.”

“Well we’ll just have to fix that won’t-” McCree gets cut off as the sound of air rippling can be heard. They all look up and see the carrier with the people they’ve been waiting for onboard.

As it descends, McCree pulls out a cigar and lights it appreciating the taste as they all walk up as a group, he makes sure to stay close to Reinhardt’s side. The bird lands and they all stand side by side, as if ordered to form a line, so they could all get a good like at the fabled brother of Genji.

As they wait for the door to come down McCree can’t help but snort at how silly Genji’s brother will find them. McCree knew that the Shimada Family ran some kind of Japanese Mafia and it was some bad blood when he was killed by his brother, but how much had Genji had time to tell them when they spoke last? They were fighting so surely they didn’t do a lot of talking then, but then did Genji prepare him on the ride over? McCree looked at their line up and thought about what a strange sight they must make. On the far left is Reinhardt, hulking above the rest and visibly covered in sweat. Then McCree, who looked down to make sure his belt buckle would be clearly visible, while chewing on his cigar. Next was Hana, wearing her bright pink top with all her main sponsors on it. McCree recognized it as the shirt she always streamed in. After her came Lucio, with his frog clearly displayed on his chest and matching sweatpants and skates, McCree hoped that the new Shimada would recognize him, otherwise he would look like someone very much into amphibians. Finally, on the far right, is Lena, wearing what could pass as normal if it wasn’t for the bright orange leggings and the goggles.

With that last thought the door lowered and out stepped familiar green-cyborg-robot-ninja Genji and someone else; with metallic, silver legs, a traditional Japanese garment, a long tattoo up their left arm, and bow in the other, and finally a face with a look of surprise on it. Though, of course, all this went past McCree, who was busy grinning like an idiot, because this man’s left tity was showing.

The surprise quickly left their face and in its place came an emotionless one. He bowed and when he rose spoke, “Greetings, my name is Hanzo Shimada. I am pleased to meet with those who have taken in my brother.” With the sound of his voice McCree knew right then and there he was a goner for sure.  
Before McCree could say anything though Lena had, of course, been the quickest and introduced herself first. “The names Lena Oxton love, call sign Tracer.” The words came out with a wide grin and a wave. Hanzo gave a nod and looked to Lucio, as if giving permission for him to speak next. The look from Hanzo gave McCree, and probably Lucio too, the impression that his permission was required to speak to him. “High horse” MCree thought.

“Name’s Lucio, incase you didn’t recognize me.” With a gesture to his shirt. Hanzo nodded his head twice this time and spoke, “It would be hard not to, you were on the news daily with that rebellion against Viskar. This got a smile from Lucio and Hanzo turned to look at Hana.

“I’m Hana “D. Va” Song, and I’m pretty sure you’re outside of my demographic, so you probably don’t recognize me.” There was a second before Hanzo responded, simply with, “You seem young to be fighting with a group like Overwatch. She sneered and replied, “I was part of the Korean MEKA program, and I’m certainly old enough to fight.” Hanzo took no pause this time, “If I’m not mistaken, after launching the MEKA program South Korea never lost another battle on Korean soil. It’s an honor to meet such a soldier” He moved on.

When Hanzo looked at McCree, as cheesy as it sounds, he got lost in those brown eyes. They held such a firm stare that McCree felt like Hanzo was inspecting his soul, seeing if it was worthy, if it was pure enough for Hanzo Shimada to hold discussion with.

McCree was kicked out of his daze with an elbow from Hana, and nearly dropped his cigar from his mouth in shock, his left hand flew up to the back of his head in embarrassment, “J-Jesse McCree ‘s my name, and if I may say, the honors mine.” Before McCree really knew what he was doing he slightly bowed and when he looked up Hanzo was giving him a confused look. To McCree’s dismay Hanzo opted to say nothing and turned to the next person. “Smooth Jesse” he thought.

“REINHARDT WILHELM AND TOGETHER ON THE BATTLEFIELD WE WILL ENSURE THAT JUSTICE WILL BE DONE.” Now McCree is pretty certain that Reinhardt is aware that he speaks louder than most people, so he must be aware that his yelling is as unwelcome as a rattlesnake at a square dance.

“Let's head inside, the flight was long and my brother and I would like to rest, we can introduce him to everyone tomorrow morning.” Genji’s words have all the others waving farewell to Hanzo and turning back into the facility, but McCree lingers and joins the Shimada brothers on their way in. As they approach the entrance McCree thinks of a good in-line and works from there.

“So, Darlin, you use a bow and arrow I see.” McCree’s simple words earn him a sideways glance, but he sees no emotion so at least Hanzo isn’t mad about before. McCree pushes on with, “I’ve heard it takes a hell-of-a-lot of patience to use a bow, do ya reckon I could get to see ya use it at our range, partn’r?” McCree gets another glance, now Hanzo’s eyebrow is raised and Jesse thought he saw his lips move up a little before he turned back. Could that have been a smile? Or was it a sneer?

Genji puts a hand on McCree’s shoulder and presses, “Jesse, please leave my brother to rest, whatever idiotic things you wish to say can wait till the morning.” Although his face is expressionless, McCree feels like Genji is giving him the look. Genji removes his hand and they continue.

“Well, if you ever need some help nockin’ some arrows, or getting one to penetrate, or even findin’ just the right spot to hit, or hell even -”

“Stop.” A cold voice from behind. Hanzo had stopped walking and McCree turned around to find him glaring something fierce, he swore Hanzo was mad enough to swallow a horn-toad backwards.

“Pardon?” McCree wasn’t sure what he said was wrong. Did Hanzo think that he was insulting his ability to use a bow? Was he not getting the innuendos? When Hanzo spoke McCree could feel it hitting his soul. “Stop talking so vile and suggestive to me, also, I am not your ‘Darling’ or ‘Partner’; do you understand?”

Oh. He really did do something wrong. His damn hand shot up to the back of his head again and this time he could feel heat on his cheeks. Unwilling to make eye contact McCree kept his eyes glues to the concrete floor, “S-S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend, I promise it won’t happen again.” With that McCree turned and went back towards the hanger. He decided he would walk the long way to his room. Part way, he realized that he no longer had the cigar, he must have let it drop back there.

Once in his room and on his bunk McCree tried to will his beating heart to slow down. He couldn’t believe how much of a fool he had made himself, not only in front of Hanzo, but in front of his friends, standing right there was Genji for Pete’s sake. Needless to say, Jesse felt like he couldn’t cut a lame cow from a shade tree.

McCree’s mind wandered back to his days in the Deadlock gang. Back then, he wasn’t so listening when people said stop. There were plenty of men and women that didn’t take to McCree’s flirtin’, but the Jesse in those days got what, and who, he wanted. McCree quietly thanked the lord that he joined Blackwatch and Reyes taught him real damn hard a lesson about stopping when a person says no. Somehow, Jesse McCree managed to find sleep, but he wasn’t ready for the memories he’d remember that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fanfic and I certainly hope that it's better than my last one. (It was trash)
> 
> I have a Tumblr which can be found [here](http://zeke501.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you'd like to see the post that inspired this it can be found [here](http://jesseshimada.tumblr.com/post/147969118136/jesseshimada-im-all-for-mccree-being-flirty-and)
> 
> Also, I don't like leaving stories on an unhappy note so I plan to write more for this and give it a happy ending! :D
> 
> If you'd like to discuss the fic post a comment or hmu on Tumblr  
> -WhyZombiesWhy


End file.
